Typical Lovers' Quarrel
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: 'No one should expect relationships to go smoothly at every step, just as they wouldn't expect an first attempt at baking pizza to be perfect.' This is a fluff-filled story of how an argument between a witch and her warlock will go LelouchxCC


Typical Lovers' Quarrel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CG or any of its characters... if I did, the art would've been wayyyy more disorienting and messy (since sadly I completely fail at anime...)

A/N: This was just something I came up on the bed with my laptop... nonetheless, please enjoy!

* * *

_What was heard by outsiders_

"Sayoko-san!" a soft voice urgently whispered as a little girl in wheelchairs appeared by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Nunnally? Is there anything wrong?" the maid checked the girl over, making sure that nothing had happened. Apparently, she was more concerned with something else.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama and C.C. san are arguing!" she flung her arms to Sayoko, who, in return, looking confusingly back at her, "What if Onii-sama's really mad this time? I hope C.C.-san is okay."

Sayoko blinked for a moment, and then chuckled, "It's nothing, Nunnally. I've heard them bicker at each other countless times whenever C.C.-san wants to bake a pizza with Lelouch-sama. I'm sure everything's fine as always."

"B-But," Nunnally's voice rose frantically, "I heard onii-sama say 'get out' to C.C.-san while passing by his room!"

"It's not unusual, Nunnally-chan," she smiled, "C.C.-san must've been lying on Lelouch-sama's bed or something like that."

"Oh, Sayoko-san, just come with me!" the little girl dragged on Sayoko's sleeve so persistently the maid couldn't help but give a sigh. Alright, she decided, all she had to do was explain what's happening to Nunnally, right? It wouldn't take that long, she told herself as she wheeled Nunnally to Lelouch's door.

"Get out, right now, you hear me?" a loud voice stunned Sayoko the moment she stopped by the door, arousing a muffled whimper from Nunnally as well. Wondering if this was actually as serious as Nunnally had said, she turned to the little girl and placed her index finger across her lips. Let's listen, she mouthed.

"Why, Lelouch. I don't think that is much of a way to speak to a lady," C.C.'s smirking voice sounded the usual against the wooden door where both girls outside pressed their ears upon.

"I specifically told you otherwise! Go, this instant!" Lelouch's thundering voice rung again, and Sayoko noted as she shivered alongside Nunnally that the teenage boy actually sounded quite upset.

"Hmm, boya, you over-react too much sometimes. Right, Cheese-kun?"

"No excuses! Fine! Just gather up all the rest of your things and leave!" Lelouch exasperated. Sayoko listened breathlessly as Lelouch's impatient footsteps echoed so very close to the door.

"He doesn't have that much manners, now does he?"

"Ugh, just shut up, C.C.!" Nunnally finally gasped aloud, shocked by how her brother had treated C.C. behind her back. Hearing nothing but silence from the master bedroom, Sayoko tensed and quickly took Nunnally back to the kitchen as fast as possible, not wishing to get into the heated argument between the two.

* * *

_What really happened (since we all know that Lelouch would never say such a thing to his witch)_

"Who was that?" Lelouch snapped his phone shut, eyes staring at the door with razor-sharp senses.

"Probably just Arthur," C.C. shrugged, "By the way, that's the first that I've heard you talking to Kallen like that, Lelouch."

"She's too reckless," he shook his head angrily, "These past few months might've been all wasted if she failed to get out of the warehouse before Britannia sends a troop there and block the exits."

"Hmff, still," she crossed her arms as she sprawled herself across the bed, "That doesn't mean you can just go on saying 'shut up' to me, you know."

"Witch," he murmured, though not without a hint of fondness that he failed to hide. "Very well," he cleared his throat, "My apologies. How many pizzas this time?"

"Maybe nothing from Pizza Hut for today," she smirked, rising up, "though I do expect you to make me one for dinner. With extra cheese, boya."

"There's frozen ones, witch."

"I know," she chuckled, "but seeing you all over the kitchen covered in flour sounds like a better deal." And so the never-ending bickerings of C.C. and Lelouch continued.

However, neither Nunnally nor Sayoko should have been surprised when the two showed up in the kitchen messing with ovens and gloves. After all, it was wordlessly acknowledged that the witch and the warlock argued over many things, yet nothing could ever keep them from resolving those frictions by casting a simple spell called love.

_The End_

* * *

So, how is it? I hope Lelouch wasn't OCC... Sigh, I feel bad about making Kallen get yelled at, maybe I'll do a fic on her sometime later.

But, for now, please give me some feedback on this finished-at-around-midnight story~~ (I'm so sorry if this fanfic seems too short... Really, I, too, expected it to be much longer...)


End file.
